Mes OS de Holic
by Para-San
Summary: Mes oneshot de xxxHolic. Contient du yaoi Donuki.
1. Malsain

**Malsain**

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, sans parler.

Rouge dans bleu.

Feu dans glace.

Watanuki rougit en sentant une main caresser son entrejambe.

Domeki sourit, un sourire calculateur, un sourire de prédateur. Mais un sourire.

Watanuki pousse un cri de joie et relâche le menton de l'autre.

-T'a sourit ! T'a perdu ! T'a perdu !

-D'accord.

Domeki se plie donc à la règle du jeu et embrasse son compagnon.

Il n'apellait pas ça perdre…

Plus loin, Himawari les regardait et haussa les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers Yûko, assise à côté d'elle.

-Dans la version originale du jeu, ce n'est pas une « tapette » que le perdant reçoit ?

-Oui, mais dans un couple gai, c'est plutôt malsain de prononcer le mot « tapette », tu ne trouve pas ?

-Ah… Si…

--

Hi hi... Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Domeki et Watanuki jouent à "Je te tiens par la barbichette tu me tiens par la barbichette, le premier des deux qui riras aura une tapette".


	2. Joyeux Noël

Cette fic est dédiée à… tous ceux qui ont chaud !

**Joyeux Noël**

Domeki se réveilla ce matin-là complètement frigorifié. Il n'aurait pas été contre un bol de chocolat chaud, des pancake au sirop ou… ne soyons pas trop exigeant ! un petit Watanuki blotti contre lui aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire pour le réchauffer. Mais voilà ; il était seul dans son lit, et aucun medium ne chantonnait dans sa cuisine en préparant le petit déjeuner, pour la bonne raison que Watanuki n'était pas chez lui.

Domeki se leva et, pour une fois, regretta de ne pas avoir mit de pyjama. Premièrement parce qu'il avait froid, et deuxièmement parce que penser à l'employé de la boutique ésotérique dès son réveil avait aussi réveillé son petit soldat, qui ne demandait qu'a tirer un bon coup de canon (Nda :Eum… C'est pas un peu trop imagé, là ? O.o)

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir qu'il avait oublié de la fermer la veille. Ce qui n'aurait pas été grave si on était pas en décembre. D'ailleurs, on était le 24 décembre. A minuit, ce serait Noël. Comme chaque fête depuis la mort de son grand-père, Domeki serait seul. Yuko avait prévu une petite fête(une autre occasion de boire, oui !) pour Mokona, les petites et Watanuki. Même Himawari avait été invitée. Mais pas lui. On ne voulait pas de lui dans la boutique occulte.

Il avait neigé durant la nuit, et Domeki voyait le parc du temple couvert de neige. Il y avait aussi de la neige au sol, et Domeki passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient plein de givre. P'tain, il allait attraper la crève. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir fermé la fenêtre, et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Appuyé contre le carrelage du mur, il se réchauffa lentement. Il aurait préféré être réchauffé par le corps d'un amant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, mais il faisait avec ce qu'il avait. En outre, l'eau chaude avait la faculté de détendre ses muscles. Mais il avait toujours froid.

Froid à l'intérieur de lui.

Rien ne pourrait le réchauffé. La morsure du froid qu'il ressentait n'avait d'égale que la brûlure lorsqu'il voyait Watanuki. A trop penser à ce petit con, Domeki se sentait mal. En mal de petites mains maladroites sur son corps, d'une bouche candide contre la sienne, d'un souffle chaud et erratique contre son oreille, d'un corps fin contre le sien, aussi nu et mouillé que le sien, de hanches pressées contre les siennes… Il était en mal de ce fichu medium, terriblement seul dans sa douche, obligé d'en venir à certains travaux pour venir à bout de sa frustration… pour le moment.

Il s'habilla, descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sur le comptoir, il sourit en voyant un portrait. Il s'approcha de la photographie et caressa le visage de l'une des deux personnes représentées.

-Joyeux Noël, mon amour… murmura t'il.

Il déposa le cadre et s'éloigna vers le réfrigérateur. Dans son cadre, Watanuki continuait a parler avec Himawari en riant. Domeki prit un plat de reste et le mit à chauffer, avant de regarder l'horloge. En ce moment même, Watanuki devait être en train de préparer le repas du réveillon. Il avait presque envie de l'appeler, seulement pour l'enquiquiner. Pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas oublier. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus des vacances de Noël, et même s'il devinait que Watanuki devait en être très joyeux, cela l'attristait, lui…

Il mangea sans appétit le repas qu'il avait réchauffé. Vivement qu'il retourne à l'école. Là au moins, il était sur de ne pas mourir de faim ; il avait les bentos de Watanuki pour se régaler. Si le jeune medium avait apprit rapidement après s'être retrouvé tout seul, Domeki n'avait pas eu cette chance après la mort de son grand-père. Il était et resterait un piètre cuisinier. Il avait réussit a faire brûler son maïs soufflé, lorsqu'il l'avait mit au micro-onde ! C'était le comble ! (Nd/a : Expérience personnelle…) Quoique même du vivant de son grand-père, Domeki n'avait pas droit à la grande gastronomie. Son grand-père avait toujours compté sur sa femme pour cuisiner, et s'était retrouvé dépourvu à sa mort. Lorsque les parents de Domeki étaient décédés, et qu'il avait été recueilli par son grand-père, le gamin avait du engloutir,à tous les repas, l'infâme mixture que son aïeul appelait « un repas ». Il avait vite découvert que son grand-père prenait des aliments au hasard dans le réfrigérateur et les balançait dans le mixeur, créant ainsi une bouillie aux couleurs toujours étrange.

Après cela, sa bouche était plus qu'heureuse de goûter les petits plats de Watanuki ! Même si elle aurait préféré Watanuki lui-même…

Après avoir manger son maigre repas au goût fade, Domeki se préparaà accueillir les fidèles du temple qui viendraient prier en ce jour de Noël. Il passa l'après-midi dehors, seulement vêtu de la toge que portait son grand-père dans le temple, à souhaiter la bienvenue aux fidèles. Il aurait préféré embêter le médium.

Le soir venu, il mangea le repas qu'une habituée du temple lui avait apporté pour le remercier, puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon, le cadre alors posé sur la table basse devant lui.

Quand donc avait-il commencé a éprouver quelque chose pour l'employé de Yûko ? Depuis un moment, déjà… Depuis qu'il avait réfléchi sur le pourquoi il sauvait toujours Watanuki, au risque de se blesser soi-même, se blessant souvent aussi, tout ça pour protéger l'autre garçon.

Sa froideur et son indifférence n'étaient qu'une façon de se protéger, comme toujours. Pour cacher ses réels sentiments. Ils étaient aussi le résultat du froid qu'il avait en lui depuis toujours.

Quand pour la première fois avait-il ressentit la brûlure ? En le serrant dans ses bras… Watanuki avait faillit tomber dans un précipice, et il l'avait retenu de ses bras, l'avait plaquer contre lui pour lui éviter la chute. Le dos de l'adolescent contre son torse, il avait alors ressentit une chaleur sans nom parcourir son corps et lui arracher des frissons de plaisir.

Puis, cela avait empiré… D'abordà partir d'un simple contact de leur peau, comme lorsque le medium le frappait. Puis, suite à un effleurement du au hasard. Une parole l'avait ensuite brûlé. Et maintenant, un regard…

Bientôt, pensé seulement à ce petit crétin le transformerait en brasier.

Onze heures cinquante. Plus que dix minutes. Dix minutes et ce serait Noël. Domeki pourrait ensuite aller dormir.

Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes lorsqu'il entendit cogner à la porte. Il se leva en gromelant.

-Qui ça peut bien être ? Je reviens, mon amour…

Il regarda une dernière fois le cadre, puis s'éloigna vers la porte, bien décidéà renvoyé l'indésirable visiteur et de retourner au portrait avant que ne sonne minuit.

Plus que trois minutes.

Il ouvrit la porte, mais il n'y avait personne. Seulement un énorme paquet. Il haussa les sourcils. Il chercha un moment une carte, il n'y en avait pas. Lentement, il défit le ruban, puis déchira le papier. La boîte blanche n'avait aucune inscription.

Plus que trente secondes.

Il tira sur un coin du rabat pour ouvrit la boîte, mais faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque la boîte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Plus que quinze secondes.

Domeki cligna des yeux en voyant Watanuki devant lui, debout dans la boîte. Le medium pointa le ciel de son doigt, et Domeki leva la tête pour voir une branche de gui accrochée en haut de la porte. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Watanuki face à lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Plus que dix secondes.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son camarade, alors qu'une main se posait derrière a nuque.

Il interrompit le baiser en entendant sonner minuit. Le front appuyé contre le sien, son souffle sur ses lèvres, Watanuki lui sourit.

-Joyeux Noël, mon amour…

-----

Qui moi, une romantique finie ? Tout a fait. Je ne m'en cache pas. Si cela ne vous plait pas, zavez qu'a pas lire ! Je sais que c'est gnangnan. Mais c'est ce que j'écris. Bon !


	3. Petit coeur

**Petit cœur**

Domeki regarda avec ennui Watanuki offrir ses chocolats de St-Valentin à Himawari. Cette fois, impossible de lui voler, comme il l'avait fait l'année d'avant.

Himawari s'extasie sur le papier d'emballage, disant à Watanuki qu'il l'a très bien choisit. Bleu royal aux reflets mauve, c'est vraiment un beau papier, lustré, brillant.

Domeki regarde dans son sac emplis de cadeaux-chocolat. Un éclair bleu royal attire son attention.

Himawari sourit en voyant les deux petits anges en chocolat.

Discrètement, Domeki sort trois petits cœurs de la boîte.

Himawari en goutte un, et déclare « ce chocolat noir » délicieux.

Domeki en porte un à sa bouche, et déguste le chocolat praliné, son préféré depuis longtemps.

Himawari remercie Watanuki.

Lui ne dit rien.

Le médium répond que ça « lui fait plaisir ».

Puis il jette un coup d'œil à Domeki, voit la boîte bleue nuit dans ses mains et rougit avant de détourner le regard.

Domeki sourit. Un vrai sourire.

Et porte un autre petit cœur à sa bouche.


	4. Il était aveugle

**Il était aveugle…**

Watanuki se promenait dans le corridor à la recherche de son amie quand il entendit une voix rire. Aussitôt fut enclenché le mode « petit cœur et petites pirouettes », car il avait reconnu la voix d'Himawari.

-Et tu compte faire ça longtemps ? demanda une autre voix.

-Aussi longtemps que je le pourrai ! répondit celle d'Himawari.

-Ce n'est pas un peu cruel ?

-Ce serait cruel s'il s'en rendait compte, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Comment veux tu qu'il s'en rende compte quand tu es toujours tout sourire et toute innocente avec lui ?

-Il devrait, au nombre de fois où je refuse de l'accompagner quelque part ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'essaie le plus souvent que Doméki soit avec nous !

-Mais lui, il a remarquer, non ?

-Oui, mais il ne dira rien… Il s'en voudrait de briser ses espoirs, et de toute façon, Watanuki ne l'écoute jamais !

-Tout ça pour des bentos et de l'adoration… Et Nitaho, il en pense quoi ?

-Mon chéri s'en moque un peu, tu sais… Il sait que ce n'est qu'un jeu…

S'en était trop pour Watanuki. Lui qui pensait qu'Himawari était une bonne fille, il se rendait compte qu'elle le manipulait depuis le début ! Et Doméki qui savait tout ça, mais ne lui avait rien dit… Non, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'archer. Himawari avait raison sur ce coup-là, il n'écoutait jamais Doméki.

Le médium s'éloigna, laissant les deux jeunes filles continuer a se moquer de lui. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

* * *

Domeki attendait en file pour tirer sa flèche, lorsqu'il porta une main à son œil droit. Lorsqu'il la retira, son œil droit lui montrait des escaliers qui descendaient, la vision brouillée par un rideau d'eau. Ce ne fut que lorsque la vision s'estompa qu'il compris que Watanuki pleurait. Sans plus attendre, il sortit de la salle de pratique, à la recherche du médium. Il reconnaissait l'escalier, c'était celui qui menait à côté des toilettes du premier étage. Il n'avait qu'à aller boire de l'eau, il tomberait ainsi sur l'employé de Yûko sans avoir l'air de lui courir après…

* * *

En bas des escaliers, Watanuki, aveuglé par ses larmes, rata la dernière marche. Il était convaincu de se casser la gueule lorsqu'un bras le rattrapa. Il releva la tête, a moitié agenouillé par terre, pour voir Doméki au dessus de lui, tenant toujours son coude. 

-Oï. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Watanuki cligna des yeux, puis des larmes recommencèrent à tomber. Il s'effondra au sol, les mains sur son visage pour le cacher. Doméki s'accroupi au sol et déposa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Hi…Hima…

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Himawari ?

Watanuki secoua la tête et ils restèrent un moment en silence.

-…Tu a appris la vérité ?

Voyant que le médium ne répondait pas, Doméki en conclut qu'il avait raison.

-J'ai essayé de te le dire… Yûko aussi…

-Yûko savait ?

-Oui… Mais te le dire réellement aurait été trop dur pour toi, alors on a glissé des allusions…

-Tordues, dans ton cas, et perverses dans celles de Yûko.

-Désolé. Je connais Himawari depuis longtemps et je sais que…

Doméki s'arrêta en voyant les larmes revenir dans les yeux de son homologue. Il l'aida à se relever, puis il l'entraîna vers la salle de pratique, avant de lui désigner un banc.

-Attends-moi là.

Puis il entra dans le vestiaire pour se changer, avant de retourner à la salle chercher son matériel. Le responsable du club s'approcha.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je dois retourner chez moi.

-Y'a un problème ?

Doméki fit un signe vers la porte, et le responsable se pencha pour voir Watanuki sur le banc, le corps traversé de sanglots silencieux.

-Ton petit frère ?

-Meilleur ami.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien…

-Justement.

Le responsable sourit et déposa une main sur l'épaule de Doméki.

-T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Shizuka,

Doméki fit un signe de tête, avant de sortir. Watanuki, le voyant arriver, tenta d'essuyer ses larmes.

-Doméki…

-Aller, dégrouille, j'ai pas que ça à faire, t'attendre !

Le responsable fronça les sourcils. Son meilleur ami l'appelait par son nom de famille ? Et Shizuka était si bête avec lui alors qu'il allait si mal ? Il y avait définitivement anguille sous roche…

* * *

Watanuki ne savait plus trop comment il était arrivé là, mais il y était. La chambre de Doméki était simple, mais accueillante. Assit par terre, Watanuki se sentit aussitôt à l'aise. Il remarqua un cadre avec la photo d'un jeune couple, la femme montrant un ventre rond. La porte s'ouvrit sur Doméki, qui arrivait avec un plateau contenant une théière et des tasses. 

-Tiens… C'est tout ce que je sais faire, alors tu a de la chance…

Doméki lui servit une tasse, et Watanuki prit de petites gorgées. Puis, son regard se porta à nouveau sur le portrait, et il s'entendit demander :

-C'est qui ?

Doméki resta silencieux un instant.

-Mes parents. Mon père est mort quelques mois avant ma naissance, et ma mère est décédée lors de l'accouchement. C'est mon grand-père qui m'a élevé.

Watanuki ressentit un élan de sympathie pour son camarade. Lui au moins avait connu ses parents…

-Elle était jolie… Et tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père.

-C'est ce qu'on dit… fit Doméki avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi…

-Mmm ?

-Pourquoi Himawari a t'elle fait ça ?

Doméki déposa sa tasse et croisa les doigts, s'appuyant sur ses mains, pensifs.

-Elle a toujours voulu avoir de l'attention et de l'adoration. Comme son petit ami ne vient pas à l'école, il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aduler, tu vois ?

-Mmmm… J'ai été idiot…

-Tu étais amoureux. Tu n'y pouvais rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Monsieur « Je suis désolé mais je ne partage pas tes sentiments » ?

Domeki eut un sourire moqueur.

-Parce que je rejette toutes les filles qui me tournent autour, tu en déduis que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux ?

-C'est pas le cas ?

-Non.

-Mais alors…

-La personne n'est jamais venue.

-Oh… Elle doit être trop timide et avoir peur d'être rejetée. Laisses-lui le temps.

-Non… Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh… C'est triste. On est plus ou moins dans le même bateau, alors…

Domeki ne répondit pas, mais reprit sa tasse, retenant des paroles qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Pas tout a fait… Himawari le savait et s'en amusait… Toi, tu ignore, et en serait horrifié…

Watanuki termina sa tasse, puis regarda Doméki.

-Ça te dirait d'aller manger des gâteaux ?

Doméki haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Mon père disait toujours que pour consoler un cœur en peine, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un gâteau au chocolat… Et je crois bien qu'on en a besoin tous les deux !

Ils mirent leurs chaussures, puis quittèrent le temple. Une fois au centre-ville, Watanuki entra dans une pâtisserie, et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac en papier, et deux gobelets de chocolat chaud. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un parc, et une fois assit sur un banc, Watanuki sortit l'immense pièce de chocolat.

-C'est un gâteau, ça ? demanda Doméki.

-Gâteau au chocolat avec pépites de chocolat et coulis de chocolat…

-Tu veux m'engraisser pour me manger ?

Au lieu de le traiter d'idiot et de crétin comme à son habitude, Watanuki se contenta de rire.

-Si tu n'en veux pas, je mange tout !

-A moins que tu préfère être engraissé pour…

-Idiot !

Il y avait quand même des limites.

* * *

-Watanuki ! Eh ! Watanuki ! 

Il se retourna avec un sourire.

-Salut, Himawari !

-On va déjeuner ?

-Oh, désolé, mais je ne peux pas…

-Ah bon ? Tu a quelque chose de prévu ?

-Ouais, je dois aller rejoindre Doméki au terrain de sport pour lui remettre son bento durant sa pause.

-Je peux venir te tenir compagnie, le temps qu'il sera sur le terrain. Ce serait triste que tu sois seul dans les gradins !

-Non, ça ira.

Et il s'éloigna avec l'énorme sac des bentos. Himawari haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qui se passait.

* * *

-Oï ! 

-J'ai un nom, je te rappelle.

Doméki s'installa près de son ami et regarda les bentos. Deux…

-Himawari n'est pas là ?

-Non ! J'ai décidé de tourner la page.

-Alors je suppose qu'il n'y a plus de raison à ce qu'on dîne ensemble…

-Tu veux dire adieu a tes bentos ?

-Pas vraiment, mais c'était Himawari qui m'avait invité à venir, et ça ne te faisait pas plaisir, alors…

-Mmmm… T'a raison.

* * *

-Eh ! Watanuki ! 

-Himawari.

-On va dîner ?

-Et bien… Je rentre chez Yûko, en fait.

-Ah ?

-Et oui, je n'ai pas de cours, cet après-midi, alors… Je rentre à la boutique.

-Je vois… Tu a vu Doméki ?

-Non, désolé.

* * *

Assit tout seul sur le toit, Watanuki s'ennuyait. Il se pencha pour regarder la cours dessous lui, et vit Doméki assit seul sous un arbre, un plat de nourriture à micro-onde dans les mains. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas un excellent cuisinier… 

Le médium revint à sa place et prit une bouchée avant de s'étendre, les bras derrière la tête, fixant les nuages dans le ciel. Depuis trois semaines, il prenait tous ses repas tout seul. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ce n'était pas grâce à Himawari qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas lors de ces repas, mais bien grâce à Doméki, qui lui cherchait toujours des problèmes. Parallèlement, ce n'était pas Himawari qui l'aidait avec les travaux de Yûko, mais Doméki. Et ce n'était pas Himawari qui lui avait donné la moitié de son œil…

En repensant à cela, Watanuki posa une main sur son œil droit. Non, ce n'était pas Himawari… C'était Doméki. Doméki, pour se faire pardonner le sacrifice qu'avait fait Watanuki lui-même pour son ami…

Car oui, bien que le brun l'énerve, ils étaient amis. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

-Eh ! Doméki ! 

Le brun releva la tête et vit Watanuki sur le toit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Travail pour Yuko ! Rapplique que je t'explique !

Doméki soupira, puis prit l'escalier pour monté sur le toit. Une fois fait, il vit deux boites de bento par terre. Watanuki était agenouillé à côté.

-Et bien alors ? Depuis quand Monsieur Bouffe-Tout ne se jette plus sur la nourriture ?

-C'est pour moi ?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

-…Pourquoi ?

-J'en avais marre de voir ta tête de déterré devant ton plat surgelé.

Doméki s'assit près de son ami avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Et le travail pour Yûko ?

-Prétexte.

-Je vois…

-De la sauce ?

-Mmmmm.

* * *

Ils avaient prit l'habitude de se rejoindre sur le toit pour la pause, ce qui faisait plaisir à Doméki sans qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Non seulement il avait à nouveau un repas convenable, mais en plus, il passait à nouveau du temps avec Watanuki. Yûko avait recommencé à lui demander d'aider le médium, et il continuait de lui sauver la vie. 

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivés, et ils s'étaient souhaité de joyeuses fêtes, avant de rentré chacun chez eux. Yûko avait libéré Watanuki pour les vacances, prétextant un voyage en Chine très important. Lui qui avait pensé passer les fêtes chez sa patronne, il se retrouvait seul pour Noël. Assit dans sa cuisine, il regarda le cadre de ses parents. Cela lui rappela un autre cadre, et il se rappela que Doméki lui aussi devait passé les fêtes seul. Par instinct, il attrapa le téléphone.

-Moshi moshi, Doméki Shizuka à l'appareil.

-Salut Doméki.

-Watanuki ?

-Le seul et l'unique !

-Travail en extra ?

-Non, pas du tout. Yûko est partie pour les vacances.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, ce qui fait que je me retrouve à passé les fêtes seul… Et comme je sais que toi aussi…

-Tu peux venir.

-Ah ? Ah, bon… Eum…

-Je t'attend.

Et l'archer raccrocha. Watanuki resta un moment a regarder l'appareil, puis il le replaça sur son socle et se dépêcha a ramasser ses effets. Sur le chemin pour le temple, il s'arrêta dans une boutique afin d'acheter quelque chose à Doméki. Après tout, s'il devait passer le temps de Noël ensemble… Ce mot le fit sourire. Si on lui aurait dit au début de l'année qu'il passerait les vacances d'hiver chez lui ! Il arriva finalement pour découvrir le temple illuminé de lanternes colorées.

-Wahhh !

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Doméki apparut de derrière un arme, en kimono rituel.

-C'est magnifique…

-C'est la tradition. Depuis la mort de mon grand-père, c'est moi qui m'en occupe… Le matin de Noël, il faudra accueillir les fidèles, sinon, on devrait être tranquille pour toutes les vacances.

-Je devrai porter un truc comme ça ?

-Dis donc tout de suite que j'ai l'air d'un plouc !

-Eum… Non… Sauf… Qu'on a pas la même carrure…

-Oh. Et bien… On trouvera bien quelque chose.

* * *

Watanuki hurla d'horreur en ouvrant les armoires pour les découvrir vide, et le congélateur emplit de plat surgellé. Il traîna Doméki de force pour faire les courses, et ils revinrent épuisés, mais les bras pleins des denrées si importantes. Alors que Doméki allait chercher un sapin (Comment ça, pas de sapin ? Non mais c'est quoi cette tradition idiote ? Tu vas aller me chercher un sapin tout de suite ! avait hurlé Watanuki.), le médium avait commencé a préparé le repas, et l'archer était revenu avec un magnifique sapin aux épines vertes juste à temps pour se mettre à table. Ils avaient discutés calmement, puis Doméki avait montré à Watanuki la chambre qu'il utiliserait. Une fois les effets du médium installés, ils avaient été décorer le sapin, la radio diffusant une musique d'ambiance. Ils avaient ensuite passé la soirée devant la cheminée, a regarder le feu, puis lorsque les yeux de Watanuki avaient commencés a se fermer, ils avaient rejoins leurs chambre pour dormir. 

Doméki fixait le plafond, incapable de dormir alors qu'il savait que Watanuki était dans la pièce à coté. Il finit par se lever et entra sans faire de bruit dans la chambre de son ami. Il le regarda et sourit. Le médium dormait en serrant son oreiller dans ses bras, roulé en boule comme un enfant.

-Mmmm… Himawari…

Ce fut comme un coup au cœur pour Doméki, qui sortit de la chambre. S'il serait resté, il aurait vu Watanuki se crispé tout à coup, avant de donner un coup de poing a son oreiller.

* * *

-HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PORTE ÇA ! 

Doméki soupira.

-C'est tout ce qui te fait.

-Ce sont des vêtements de femme !

-Ce ne sont pas des vêtements de femme, ce sont les vêtements de ma mère.

-Bin tu vois !

-Ce sont des vêtements d'homme, mais qu'elle portait dans le temple.

-…T'es sur ? Tu fais pas juste ça pour me ridiculiser ?

-Je m'en fiche, si tu veux te promener à poil…

Watanuki piqua un fard et entra dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Derrière lui, Domeki sourit. Depuis l'arrivée de médium, il y avait enfin de la vie dans le temple. C'est ensemble qu'ils accueillirent les fidèles, et Doméki ne se vengea même pas lorsque Watanuki lui balança une boule de neige en pleine tronche devant des visiteurs.

* * *

L'école recommençait bientôt, et Watanuki en était attristé. Bientôt, il retournerait dans son petit appartement. Bientôt, il serait seul à nouveau. Seul avec les esprits qui reviendraient, pour le moment chassés par Doméki. Bientôt, il devrait retourné travailler chez Yuko. Déjà, Doméki avait défait le grand sapin et rangé les décorations. 

Assit sur la galerie, Watanuki regardait Doméki qui allumait les lanternes dans la cour. Il ferma les yeux un moment, puis lorsqu'il les ouvrit, c'était pour voir Doméki s'avancer vers lui au milieu des boules de lueur.

-C'est marrant…

-Quoi ?

-On dirait que tu marche parmi des lucioles…

Doméki prit place à côté de son ami et ils regardèrent les lanternes un moment.

-Les vacances sont bientôt terminées…

-Mmmmm.

-Je vais retourner chez moi, recommencer à travailler pour Yûko…

-Ça t'ennui ?

-Ça m'ennui depuis le début de travailler pour elle.

-Non, de… De retourner chez toi ?

Watanuki resta silencieux un moment, fixant les boules de lumière colorées.

-Un peu… Après trois semaines avec toi, retomber tout seul, ça va être…

-Mmmm… Je comprend. Même chose pour moi.

-On est orphelin, tous les deux… C'est déprimant de se dire qu'on est seul au monde.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai…

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'être seul au monde ?

-Toi.

D'abord surpris, Watanuki eut un sourire.

-C'est flatteur, tu sais ?

-Mmmmm…

Une fois le charme des lumières passé, ils allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Domeki entendit pleurer et supplier dans la chambre d'à côté. Il bailla, puis regarda son cadran. Ce baka avait réussit a faire un cauchemar la dernière nuit qu'il passait au temple… Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami pour le voir en larmes. Il se pencha et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement. Le médium se blottit contre lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Lentement, sa respiration se calma, et son sommeil redevint paisible. Doméki voulut le recoucher, mais Watanuki ne voulait pas le lâcher. Après un soupir, Doméki s'étendit sur le tatami près de son ami, et sombra aussi dans le sommeil.

* * *

Watanuki se réveilla, le corps blottit contre quelque chose de chaud et de doux. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Domeki lui faisant face, profondément endormi. L'archer avait le torse nu et sa main gauche entourait la taille du médium en lui caressant doucement le flanc. Le moment de surprise passé, Watanuki rougit, avant de refermer les yeux. 

Son ami avait un air doux lorsqu'il dormait, bien différent de son visage inexpressif. La proximité de leurs corps, bien que gênante, n'était pas déplaisante. Il devait avouer que Doméki était plutôt beau, et il comprenait un peu les filles d'être intéressée. Si lui-même n'aurait pas été un garçon…

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces idées ! Si lui-même n'aurait pas été un garçon ? Depuis quand ce genre de relation le dérangeait ? Bien sur, jamais il n'y avait songé pour lui, convaincu à 100 d'aimer Himawari, et seulement elle… Mais serait-il capable d'aimer Doméki ? Non, mais ça n'allait pas bien dans sa tête ! Doméki aimait déjà quelqu'un !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mit à gigoter, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il commençait à s'énerver, et cela avait réveillé Doméki. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard fauve de son ami.

Doméki regarda son ami, qui le regardait avec dans les yeux une espèce de panique. Puis, son œil droit le picota, et il se vit lui-même, observateur, le visage impassible. Puis, il remarqua qu'il flattait toujours le flanc de Watanuki. Sûrement de là le moment de panique…

-Désolé.

Et il retira sa main avant de se retourner pour se lever.

-Tu a fais un cauchemar, je suis venu pour te calmer, mais après tu n'a plus voulu me lâcher…

Il amorça le mouvement pour se lever, mais Watanuki se blotti contre son dos.

-Non, je… C'est moi qui suis désolé… Désolé…

-De quoi ?

-Je… Des pensées que j'ai… Je sais que tu aime quelqu'un et… Désolé…

Le cœur de Doméki rata un battement et il se tourna pour regarder un Watanuki rouge et mal à l'aise. Et, quelque part dans ces yeux, de la tristesse.

-Répète ça ?

-Tu a bien entendu…

-Je veux être sur de ne pas avoir mal entendu.

-Je… Je crois que je t'aime…

Watanuki n'eut pas le temps de rougir plus qu'une bouche se plaquait contre la sienne. Sous la caresse, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et il répondit au baiser. Le temps cessa d'exister, et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, ses jambes entouraient Doméki à la taille et seule sa chemise froissée faisait un rempart entre leurs deux torses. L'archer relâcha la bouche de son compagnon pour mordiller son cou, alors que ses mains brûlante se glissaient sous la chemise pour lui caresser le dos. Watanuki se cambra légèrement, alors qu'un gémissement sortait de sa gorge, qui était attaquée par la bouche de Doméki. Il le mordillait doucement en remontant doucement vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

-J'ai cru que tu ne me le dirais jamais…

Watanuki rougit, puis d'une main derrière la nuque ramena Doméki vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Dehors, Watanuki attendait Doméki pour la première journée d'école. Il faisait froid, mais cela ne changeait rien pour le médium qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Son réveil, la veille au matin, et toute la journée qui avait suivie, avait suffit à coloré sa vie. Assit sur une marche de l'escalier de l'école, il attendait. 

-Eh ! Watanuki !

-Salut, Himawari !

-Alors, tes vacances ?

-Les meilleures de ma vie !

-Ah bon ? Je suis heureuse pour toi ! Mais je suis déçue, on ne s'est pas vu une seule fois…

-J'ai été plutôt occupé, en fait…

Himawari eut l'air inquiète.

-Tu sais, Watanuki, tu devrais peut-être rentrer dans l'école… Tu commence a avoir les lèvres bleues…

-Ah bon ? Je ne devrais pas tarder a me réchauffer, ne t'en fais pas.

-Pourquoi tu n'entre pas ? Tu attend quelqu'un ?

-On peut dire ça, oui…

Curieuse, Himawari décida d'attendre avec lui, et entreprit de lui raconter ses vacances à la mer.

* * *

Doméki rageait, il était en retard pour sa première journée d'école, bravo ! Watanuki devait l'attendre, et idiot comme il était, il l'attendrait non pas à son casier, mais devant la porte même de l'école ! Il accéléra une fois qu'il eut passé les grilles, mais il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le spectacle sous ses yeux. Watanuki et Himawari étaient assis tous deux sur les marches et riaient ensemble. Bien sur. Il avait été idiot de croire que Watanuki pourrait oublier Himawari comme ça… 

Watanuki releva la tête, et vit Doméki. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Shizuka !

Himawari releva la tête et parut surprise, mais cela n'aurait pu égaler sa réaction en voyant Watanuki se jeter sur Doméki pour l'embrasser, ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de la taille de l'archer, qui chancela légèrement avant de raffermir sa prise.

-Tu va nous tuer, crétin.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Tu a les lèvres bleues.

-Elles ont froid.

Doméki accepta volontiers de les réchauffer, sous le regard ahurie d'Himawari.

-Kimihiro…

-Mmmmm ?

-On a cours… Et des gens nous regarde…

-Je me fiche des gens… Mais on doit aller en cours.

Watanuki reposa ses pieds au sol, puis prit la main de Doméki pour entrer dans l'école.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Watanuki déménageait chez Doméki, même s'il faisait chambre à part le ¾ du temps. C'était beaucoup mieux que le silence. Après un mois et demi de vie commune, la cloison entre leurs chambre disparue pour de bon, ainsi que leur pudeur. Il va sans dire que Yûko, au courrant dès son retour de Chine une semaine après le retour en classe, avait tenu à fêté dignement l'événement. Lorsque Watanuki avait décidé de déménagé, la sorcière n'avait pu s'empêcher de singer la mère éplorée : « Mon petit a tellement grandit ! ». En résumé, elle était bien contente de la tournure des évènements. 

Himawari, que son petit copain Nitaho abandonna quelques jours avant la St-Valentin, tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle absolu qu'elle avait sur Watanuki autrefois, mais c'était peine perdue. Il ne voyait que son Domé-chan adoré. Elle du assister, impuissante, au fait de voir Watanuki offrir des chocolats faits maison à Doméki. Ces chocolats auraient du lui revenir !

Heureusement pour les deux amoureux, Himawari trouva un autre innocent pour tomber totalement sous son charme, et elle eut sa part d'adoration et de cadeaux.

Watanuki et Doméki ? Le parfait bonheur… Même si Doméki continue à traiter son amoureux d'idiot lorsqu'il s'énerve, et même si Watanuki continue a dire des paroles en l'air.

-Kimihiro, t'es un crétin.

-Qui m'a fichu avec toi !

-Je crois que c'est toi.

-Wahhhh ! Shizuka ! Éteint la cuisinière ! La viande va…

-Brûlée.

-Ah non… Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger…

-Mmmm… Moi, je suis d'avis qu'un petit médium à lunette, ce serait délicieux…

-Pervers !

---

...Vous en pensez quoi ? '-' ...


	5. Le suçon

**Le suçon**

Il y eu de nombreux bruit ce matin-là à l'école, et qui durèrent toute la journée. Doméki était arrivé en compagnie d'Himawara, et le col de se chemise ne cachait pas entièrement un magnifique suçon dans son cou. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience de voir la réaction de Watanuki… mais il ne semblait pas là aujourd'hui. Lorsque Doméki apparaissait dans un couloir, tout le monde se mettait à chuchoter sur son passage, et plusieurs filles se mettaient à glousser. Alors comme ça, Doméki avait réussit a mettre le grappin sur Himawari ? Il y en aurait un jaloux… Et Doméki continuait son chemin, sans parler.

Ce soir-là, l'archer quitta l'école avec Himawari. Ils marchèrent un long moment, puis Himawari se tourna vers lui.

-S'il se passe quelque chose, tu m'appelle ?

-D'accord.

-A demain !

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir. Doméki continua seul jusqu'au temple. Il enleva ses souliers et monta à l'étage vers sa chambre. Il laissa tomber son sac par terre et s'approcha du lit. Watanuki, les joues rouges de fièvre, dormait en grelottant. Doméki soupira et s'étendit près de lui.

-Shizu…

-Chutt… Rendors-toi…

Il passa un bras autour du médium pour le ramener à lui. Watanuki appuya sa tête contre le torse de l'autre garçon, et se rendormit. Doméki secoua la tête, puis, repensant à sa journée, il regarda le visage de son petit ami.

-Faut vraiment que je t'aime pour m'être laissé faire un suçon… Va falloir que tu assure demain pour essayer de paraître jaloux ! A moins que tu préfère t'en vanter…

Doméki reserra sa prise sur le corps frêle.

-Tu feras ce que tu veux, tant que tu reste avec moi.

-

...alors ?


	6. Mon ange

**Mon ange**

-Tu devrais lui parler.

Doméki regarda la sorcière sans parler. Elle soupira.

-C'est pour toi que je dis ça.

Ils étaient tous (encore une fois) à la plage. Yûko, Doméki, Watanuki, Himawari et Mokona. La patronne du médium les avaient tous invités. Watanuki était près de l'eau et tentait d'y entrer, le pauvre n'ayant toujours pas combattu sa peur des poissons. Doméki et Yûko étaient assis sous un parasol. Himawari dormait près d'eux. Et Mokona s'amusait à essayer de pousser le médium à l'eau.

Doméki finit par se lever pour se diriger vers Watanuki, attrapant par le fait même Mokona par les oreilles pour le lancer à plusieurs mètres du large. Puis, il saisit le médium surpris par la taille, pour l'embrasser.

Yûko sourit, puis pencha la tête vers la jeune fille endormie, dont elle caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Peut-être comprendra t'il maintenant que tu n'es pas SON ange du bonheur…

Ce soir-là, près du feu, Watanuki, rouge tomate, était assit devant Doméki, qui le tenait dans ses bras, immuable.

-Est-ce que vous… demanda Himawari.

-Oui, répondit Doméki.

Le médium rougit à nouveau. Himawari eut un grand sourire.

-Je suis contente pour vous ! Mais alors ça veut dire… Qu'on a plus à se cacher !

Et elle sauta sur Yûko pour l'embrasser. La sorcière sourit contre les lèvres de son amante, sous le regard interloqué des deux garçons.

-Calme toi, Hima…Calme… Sinon, on ne pourra pas terminé la soirée et il nous faudra rejoindre au plus vite ma chambre… fit Yûko en mordillant le cou de l'autre jeune fille.

-Roohhhh… T'es sur qu'on ne peut pas y aller tout de suite…

-C'est vrai que eux aussi voudront peut-être profiter de leur soirée…

Et Yûko se leva, entraînant Himawari avec elle. Les deus femmes disparurent vers la maison, se caressant.

-C'est… C'est un cauchemar ? demanda le cuisinier.

-Je ne crois pas… fit l'archer.

-Si ! C'est un cauchemar !

Watanuki se tourna pour sauter sur Doméki.

-Aimes-moi à oublier ! Stp !

Doméki se dit que bon, c'était peut-être bien un cauchemar…


	7. Le cercueil

**Le cercueil**

Watanuki s'approcha du cercueil en tremblant. A ses côtés, Himawari le regarde, compatissante.

-Combien de fois m'a t'il sauvé… Y risquant toujours sa vie… Et cette fois… Cette fois…

-Il savait ce qu'il faisait, dit Himawari.

Tout autour d'eux, les personnes de leur classe. Silencieuse, observatrices, regardant le médium. Et dans le cercueil, Doméki. Bien habillé, le visage blanc. Les lèvres bleutées.

-Pourquoi, dis-moi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est mort en me protégeant…

-Demande à la sorcière, seule elle le sait…

-Cette fichue sorcière ! On devrait la bannir ! La faire partir !

-Elle ne l'a pas forcé à te protéger… Il l'a fait de son plein gré…

-Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi il a choisit la mort, pour me protéger, moi !

-Parce qu'il t'aimait !

Regard choqué. Bégaiement.

-N…Non… Je veux dire… On est deux garçons, et…

-Il était un garçon, et il aimait un garçon. Où est le problème ? En son souvenir, ne salie pas ses sentiments…

Deux personnes s'approchent. Tout le monde s'agenouille pour la prière. Le cercueil est fermé, cachant ainsi le visage de Doméki. Watanuki s'écroule. Et pleure.

* * *

Watanuki entra en coulisse, pour voir les assistants techniques aider Doméki a sortir du cercueil. Il sourit en voyant Watanuki, et s'approche, toujours dans son costume de scène et avec le maquillage.

-T'as bien jouer… On aurait vraiment dis que tu pleurais ma mort.

-Même pas dans tes rêves…

Et Watanuki s'éloigne, avant que l'archer ne voit dans ses yeux un léger malaise.

Pourquoi avait-il été soulagé en voyant le visage blanc de Doméki, le visage de mort, reprendre le peu d'expression qu'il possède ? Pourquoi a t'il été soulagé d'entendre sa voix ? Mais surtout… pourquoi a t'il eu envie, avec ses lèvres, d'effacer le maquillage bleu sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon ?


	8. Première étreinte

**Première étreinte**

Note : **Spoiler** du tome 9. Vous êtes avertis.

Doméki sortit du temple pour aller chercher une pinte de lait et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna, et sursauta en voyant une petite fille devant lui. Les enfants n'avaient pas dans l'habitude de venir dans la cours du temple, exceptés pour les fêtes sacrées, avec leurs parents. Le visage de la petite fille lui disait quelque chose… Ah ! Oui, la petite médium, celle que Watanuki avait rencontré sous le cerisier.

-Euh… Oui ?

-Je veux voir Watanuki…

Doméki fronça les sourcils. Puis, se rappelant que Watanuki avait prit la petite en affection, il ouvrit la porte du temple. Tant pis. Il irait chercher son lait plus tard.

-Entre. Je vais l'appeler.

* * *

Watanuki faisait son devoir d'histoire et s'arrachait les cheveux. Vraiment, il n'y comprenait rien ! La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de son état de détresse, et il remercia les cieux de cette interruption.

-Moshi-moshi !

-Oï.

-Ah. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Elle est ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Himawari-chan fait chez toi ?!?

-La petite.

-Qui ?

-La fillette du cerisier.

-Kohane-chan ?!?

-Elle veut te voir.

-J'arrive.

Watanuki raccrocha, couru à la porte, mit ses souliers et se dépêcha de se rendre au temple. Doméki vint lui ouvrir la porte. Le médium le salua rapidement, et couru à la cuisine pour voir la petite fille.

-Kohane-chan…

Il était si heureux de la voir qu'un instant, il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras, mais se retint. Elle lui fit un salut, et montra son parapluie, appuyé contre le mur.

-Je te l'ai ramener, comme promis…

-Ce n'était par urgent, Kohane-chan… Comment vas-tu ?

Doméki entra et déposa un plateau avec une théière et des tasses, puis servit ses deux invités. La petite fille resta silencieuse.

-Kohane-chan… ? demanda Watanuki.

-Tu ne veux plus être médium, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix était timide, a peine un murmure. Watanuki hésita.

-Non… Tu as raison…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Parce que les esprits m'assaillent… Que j'en souffre… Il y a des bons côtés… Des esprits qui sont bien… Mais beaucoup trop m'étouffent…

-Moi non plus, je ne veux plus être médium…

Watanuki leva la tête pour regarder la petite fille.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que… Moi aussi, je souffre…

-Kohane-chan…

-Je souffre… Parce que personne ne m'aime…

-Mais… Ce n'est pas vrai, Kohane-chan !

Et devant les deux adolescents, la petite fille éclata en sanglots.

-Si, c'est vrai ! Maman ne veut même pas me toucher, de peur que je ne sois plus pure, que je perde mes pouvoirs, et qu'elle n'ait plus d'argent grâce à eux ! Elle interdit à tout le monde de me toucher ! Je… Je veux… Je veux être normale… Je veux… qu'on me prenne dans ses bras… Qu'on m'embrasse… Je ne veux plus être toute seule…

Watanuki resta figé en voyant Doméki se lever et contourner la table pour prendre la fillette dans ses bras et la serrer contre son torse large. Un instant, la petite re raidit, mais finit par se détendre, et pleurer dans les bras de l'archer. Puis, doucement, celui-ci prit la parole.

-Peu importe ce que tu touche… Peu importe ce que tu mange… Ta pureté ne peut pas t'être retirée comme ça… Elle est dans ton cœur, dans ton âme… Elle fait partie de toi…

Il leva les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui de Watanuki.

-Elle fait partie de vous. C'est cette pureté qui attire les esprits à vous. Âmes immatérielles et pures, qui recherche votre compagnie, ou alors esprits impures qui sont attirés par vous comme des papillons attirés par la lumière d'une bougie. Vous représentez l'inaccessible pour eux. Votre pureté n'est pas un don ou une malédiction. Elle est le reflet de votre âme. Vous ne pouvez pas la perdre sans commettre l'irréparable, ce qui détruirait votre âme.

Doméki relâcha la fillette, et lui désigna la porte.

-Promènes-toi dans le jardin. Vois si tu a perdus tes pouvoirs.

Kohane se leva, tremblante, et sortit dans le jardin, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

-…Tu le crois vraiment ?

-Quoi ?

-Que ce n'est ni un don, ni une malédiction ?

-Ça le devient seulement lorsque le déséquilibre est là. Pour les autres, vous avez un don. Vous croyez avoir une malédiction. Car il y a un déséquilibre. Lorsque les gens, mais aussi vous, comprendrez que vous n'êtes ni doué, ni maudits. Vous ÊTES, c'est tout…

Kohane revint dans la cuisine et sourit.

-Je les vois encore… même si tu m'a serré dans tes bras…

Doméki hocha la tête.

-Ta pureté fait partit de toi, et personne ne peut te la faire perdre.

Kohane s'approcha pour prendre le parapluie, qu'elle tendit à Watanuki. Lorsqu'il le prit, elle effleura ses doigts. Il sourit, puis attira à son tour la petite contre lui.

-Pardon… murmura t'elle.

-Tu as toute une vie de tendresse à rattraper… murmura Watanuki en effleurant les cheveux de la fillette.

* * *

Kohane entra chez elle, et retira ses petits souliers devant la porte. Sa mère entra dans le salon, et s'approcha, en colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Où étais-tu encore !

-Maman…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ma pureté est en moi. Personne ne pourra me la voler.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu mes premières étreintes.

-…Quoi ?

-Elles n'étaient même pas de toi. C'est un médium que j'avais seulement vu deux fois et son ami qui m'ont pris dans leurs bras. Presque des inconnus. Ce que j'ai attendu de toi toute ma vie… Une caresse sur la joue… Une étreinte… Un baiser… Ce sont des étrangers qui me les ont données…

La mère recula, horrifiée.

-Qu'as-tu fais, fille indigne ! Tes pouvoirs ! Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs !

-Mes pouvoirs sont en moi, maman… Ils ne partiront pas comme ça…

Kohane s'approcha de sa mère terrifiée, et pour la première fois de sa vie, se serra contre elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Je les vois encore, maman… Je les vois encore… Je peux serrer les gens dans mes bras, je peux les toucher… Je peux manger des repas que tu fais sans que des prêtres ne les bénissent à chaque fois… Je suis normale, maman… Je suis normale, mais je les vois… Je les vois toujours… Ils font partis de moi…

* * *

Les deux garçons mangeaient sur le toit de l'école.

-Des nouvelles de Kohane-chan ?

-Mmm… Sa mère a eu de la difficulté à se faire à l'idée, mais… J'ai confiance. Elles iront bien.

Doméki observa Watanuki, couché sur le dos, regardant le ciel.

-J'ai l'impression que cette discussion t'a fais du bien, à toi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-T'as l'air plus calme, depuis. Je veux dire, avec cette histoire d'esprits.

-Mmm… J'ai compris que…

Watanuki sourit.

-Que je n'étais ni doué, ni maudit.


	9. Écoutes ton coeur

Écoutes ton coeur

Shizuka Domeki arriva au temple, retira ses souliers, lança son cartable plus loin et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit l'armoire, regardant ce qu'il y avait à manger, et fit la grimace. Pas grand chose, comme d'habitude.

Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer.

-Shizuka…

-Tu vas mieux ?

Il se tourna pour regarder son vis-à-vis, et déposa une main sur son front.

-Tu n'as plus de fièvre… Tu t'es bien reposé, aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai dormi comme un bébé.

-Je suis content, alors…

Shizuka se blottit contre son grand-père, et Haruka le serra contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shizuka ? Tu as l'air triste.

-Il y a un garçon à l'école qui se fait moquer de lui…

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Il dit qu'il voit des esprits, et il bouge bizarrement. Parfois, il reste toute l'heure de la récréation dans un coin, roulé en boule.

-Il est possible qu'il voit vraiment des esprits, tu sais.

-Tu crois ?

-Peut-être bien… Comment s'appelle t'il ?

-Watanuki Kimihiro. Il est dans ma classe, tu sais. Parfois, il est bizarre, et les autres se moquent de lui.

-Et toi ?

-Pas moi ! J'aimerais bien être son ami. Il est mignon, tu sais. Quand il a l'air d'avoir peur, j'aimerais bien le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler, mais je sais qu'il voudra pas…

-Tu sais, tu peux quand même l'aider…

-Comment ça ?

-Reste près de lui. Je suis sur que les esprits auront peur et ne viendront plus.

-Tu crois ?

-Tu as le cœur pur, Shizuka. Ça fera peur aux esprits.

-Tu en sais des choses, grand-père !

-A mon âge, tu en sauras autant que moi, ne t'en fais pas !

-Dis, grand-père…

-M'oui ?

-Sachun il dit que je peux pas trouver Watanuki mignon, vu que c'est un garçon… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Habituellement, les garçons trouvent que les petites filles sont mignonnes, c'est vrai… Mais je suppose que certains petits garçons peuvent regarder d'autres petits garçons…

-Est-ce que c'est mal ?

-Certains disent que oui… Mais… Est-ce que tu dis cela pour le faire souffrir ? Pour lui faire du mal ?

-Non, alors !

-Alors ce n'est pas mal.

Haruka ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit-fils avec affection.

-Écoutes toujours ton cœur, Shizuka… Il te donnera toujours la meilleure des réponses…

Lorsque Domeki vit une voiture se dirigé vers Watanuki, il n'hésita pas une seconde et plongea pour sauver son ami. Les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent au sol. Domeki se releva. Il avait mal partout, il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, mais le plus important, c'était Watanuki. Il se pencha au dessus de son ami.

-Eh ! Eh ! Réveilles-toi !

Watanuki finit par ouvrir les yeux et Domeki soupira en voyant la peur dans les yeux bleus.

-D…Domeki ?

L'archer lui caressa la joue, ignorant l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son ami. Il avait eu si peur pour lui !

« Écoutes toujours ton cœur, Shizuka… Il te donnera toujours la meilleure des réponses… »

Se rappelant du conseil de son grand-père, il se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres du médium, qui paniqua un instant, avant de nouer ses bras autour du cou de l'exorciste.

-D…Domeki ?

-Je t'aime, baka… Me fais plus des peurs comme ça…

Les joues de Watanuki se couvrirent de rouge en entendant ces mots.


End file.
